friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Reason
�� This is Enigmew's fanfic about Drongo, the griffon thief. Please don't use or take credit for anything on this page. Thank you! Mini-warning that Drongo gets up to criminal activities and visits his parents in a county prison. If stuff like that makes you uncomfy, please read at your own caution. "Mother! Don't you trust me?" A skittish, short, black griffon squawked back a laugh. "Of course I'm on my best behavior. What do you take me for, a common thief?" Two older griffons barked out in chortles. The taller one, downed in shiny black, blue, and green feathers steadied herself first. "Drongo, you know I just hope you're doing well! While it would be nice to have you around more, I doubt you'd like to end up in a county jail!" The shorter griffon ruffled his brown feathers over his mouth, trying to put on a more serious face. He cleared his throat and revealed his offwhite fluffy face again. "Ahem, Babs' is right though! I'll be extremely disappointed in you if you end up in here for the same reason we did." He winked and started smirking again, having to crane his head back into his wings with a fit of giggles. Drongo stuck his tongue out at his parents and cleared his throat. In a voice almost exactly like his father's Drongo chirped, "Yes Drongo! No stealing! Jail bad!!! Dad angry!!!" Fleck absolutely lost it. He was wheezing with laughter under his wings and falling out of the picnic table seat that a few security guards had let them speak at. Babs slammed the table with her talons and tried to contain herself, snorting at her son's impression and wiping away tears with her wing. With another "ahem" and a smug face, Drongo opened his mouth again for his mother's voice to come out, "Yeye!!! Fleck right! Be a pretty Polly! Be a good boy!!!" An uproar of giggles burst from the picnic table, the entire family of griffons surrounding it laughing and poking fun at each other. A griffon in an official outfit side-eyed them suspiciously as if jokes were actually escape plans. She walked over and said, "I hate the break up the family reunion, but it's time for evening roll call. Say your goodbyes and be in there in five or else." "Say your goodbyes or else, squaw!! Jokes are against the law!" Drongo mumbled in a similar voice to the guard's. She glared at him and flicked her tail irritably. "Goodbyes or else. I'm being nice," she said, turning around in the direction of a few other tables. Babs, her face now straight, suddenly got more serious. "Drongo, that was a guard. Be respectful," she said, but the edge of her beak curled up a bit. "Do you want us to lose dessert privileges?" Out of breath from laughing, Fleck tried to interject, "Babs... lay off... hehe... its nothing we can't... can't steal!" The two giggled, Fleck louder than his wife. When Fleck finally regained his breath, he grabbed his son's talon and said, "Thanks for coming around to visit us, son. It's always nice to see our pile of feathers still doing well." Drongo grinned. "Of course!! If I ever forget to meet up with my folks, consider me sorry excuse for a pile of feathers. Can't wait to see you two again!" The griffons stood up and wrapped each other tightly in their wings. "It's a shame to say goodbye, but I'll see you soon, kiddo," Babs said, squeezing her son's talons in her own. "Please take care." "That's more like it," Drongo squawked in the guard's voice again. "More serious, less jokes! Finally!!!" And with that last outburst of giggles, the same guard kicked Drongo out. "Excuse me, good sir! What sort of fruits does your cart have?" the voice of a random pony called. The street vendor turned to see who had asked, with a smile on their face, but there was no one there. No one except a small griffon picking the coins off of the little shelf ponies had been placing their money on for the fresh fruit this vendor had set out for whoever was bad at stealing, of course! Why don't I treat myself today? Drongo asked himself, knocking a banana onto his wing with his tail. The vendor turned around just in time for Drongo to sneak back into an alley and count his winnings. After sitting there for a few moments with a half-eaten banana, he had counted thirty-three pieces of copper and twelve pieces of silver, and a cute beetle. "Guess people weren't in the mood for stealing today," he joked in a silly voice, punctuating his sentence with a few clicks. Before he got up to head back home, he picked off a piece of banana off for the beetle to eat and victoriously flapped up to a rooftop. Before prancing across the rooftop to fly back to his lovely corner of the world he called home, he decided to swoop down off the side of the building when the griffon passing out newspapers turned his back to offer a passing group of friends an update on the news. Drongo dropped down and grabbed one, making a flustered, feathery mess as if he was only falling and his wing was sore. He landed and tucked the news under his wing, faking a limp as he headed back into the shadow of a building. When he glanced back to see if anyone followed him to ask if he was okay, he pulled out the newspaper and put it in his beak. Hopping over a small puddle, he climbed up the downspout and pulled himself over the gutter, humming through the muffling newspaper. When he reached the top he flicked his tail and fluttered his wings over to the small nest he set up for himself. It wasn't pretty. But it was home. And if home was a broken trap door propped up with a couple strong sticks to cover a messy pile of stolen hay and blankets, then that was home. He flicked open the newspaper as he settled in his next and dropped his coins in a small bucket he kept under a blanket with his tail. He settled his wings close to his side as he started chewing on the skin of the banana he finished. It was an evening tradition of sorts, reading the newspaper, even if nothing very exciting happened. But today? Something caught his eye. A massive advertisement space had been taken up and Drongo decided that maybe the news today wasn't as boring as he thought it would be. He took out the page, folded it and saved it for later, brainstorming as he absent-mindedly started scanning the comic section. "No wonder you were kicked out of jail then." A greyish blue pony took a sip of his soda and sat back in his chair. "Clearly you have a more exciting life than me, Drongo." "Everything's more exciting when you don't take the easy way out!" Drongo said. He gestured his wing to the restaurant they were sitting outside of and plenty of ponies having conversations at different tables. "We could have just stolen this food but nooo, 'CAW Drongo, dumb bird, I'll pay for it, aharharhar!'" "I don't sound like that," the pony said with an amused expression. "Anyway, this place is so specific. Unless its what you ordered, the food here stinks." Drongo sighed and practically flopped on the table, hind feet standing on his chair. "It's carrot dogs, Rainy, you've had one, you've had them all." Rainy faked an offended expression. "How dare you, carrot dogs are an art form. What if I like these specific carrot dogs?" Drongo stuck his tongue out at him. "Then you're a loser. But a good loser because you're my friend. But also still a loser because you won't let me just steal some dogs." "At least lower your voice if you wanna be a thief. The food hasn't gotten here yet and I don't wanna get kicked out." He glanced up at a clock hanging on a wall of the restaurant. "Speaking of which were we supposed to wait for them to give it to us? Resturants have been revamping way too much lately." "Ehhhh stealing doesn't necessarily condone waiting...." Drongo said out of the corner of his mouth, only to be cut off when a strangely relaxed looking unicorn came carrying their food out. Drongo clicked his tongue and nodded at her. "Thanks," Rain said, taking a bite of his food almost immediately as it was set down. Drongo was unsettled when she immediately didn't leave, but she finally said, "Anything else I could get for you?" as she started to turn away. "I asked for lemonade," Drongo realized. "You said you were out and you'd make more and bring it with the carrots?" She blinked at him, looking a bit confused, but with a sudden "Oh!!" she replied, "Sorry, I'll get that now." Drongo watched as she casually walked back to the inside of the building, stopping by other tables to ask if their meals were okay. He rolled his eyes. "You can't be picky if you wanna get anything done in this world!" "Whatever. If you want any of my soda, I'd be happy to share." Rain took another bite of the carrot dog and pushed his soda towards Drongo. Drongo shook his head. "Fizzy drinks are nasty, its such a gross taste," he said, frowning at it. "You have NO idea what you're missing. Here you are drinking lemon juice." He took another drink of his soda. "Didn't you literally just say you can't be picky?" "Water's more places than soda!" Drongo provided with a laugh. Finally, he picked up his own carrot dog and tried a bite of it. Admittedly, it was good, but he could have gotten something better that wasn't out of his friend's wallet. After a few moments, Drongo finally spoke up again. "Speaking of which, wanna join me for a heist-y thing?" he said rather playfully. Rain shook his head. "I'd honestly love to. Can't though." He finished his soda and glanced over his shoulder for their waitress. "Weren't they supposed to bring out a lemonade for you?" Drongo sighed. "I can get a drink on the way home. But did you see that snazzy rich pony party they're having in the news?" With a shrug, Rain took another bite of his carrot dog. "The door's are practically open all night. I could sneak a necklace or golden spoon or three or twelve out," he snickered. "I just have to get a fashionable outfit and I'm in. Sure you don't want a bit of the prize?" "Whenever it is I'm sure I'm busy. If they have those spoon's with the designs, snag one for me, I was considering starting a collection," said Rain, finishing his food, pushing the napkin basket it came in away. "Of spoons? That's in a drawer in your house." "Antique spoons, dork. And I'll add those to the collection later when they become antiques." "Why will you be busy, though?" Drongo whined. "You're the least busy pony I know, you work, you come home for most of the day, and you sleep. Then you hang out with me sometimes and eat." Rain rolled his eyes but offered, "If you must know, I'm in a relationship now. I'm not going to go out to steal with you when I could be at home ordering pizza and watching movies with them." Drongo blinked at him. "Oh! Who's the lucky guy, Rain?" "Super nice stallion I met a while back. We had been talking for a while and I..." he trailed off, starting to look flustered. "You grew a spine and asked him out?" Drongo laughed. Rain awkwardly chuckled and smiled. "Heh, I guess? It was such a stupid conversation that let to such a stupid question." He put his face down a bit embarrassingly. Drongo squawked and said in Rain's voice, "Oh boy, what a beautiful day, look at that flower. Look at that darn sun. Wait, stop looking at the sun, you fool. Wow, would you like to smooch me?" Rain looked ever more flustered and said, "C'mon shut up. It wasn't that stupid, genius." He was cracking a smile, though. "I'm glad you're not being dumb about this, though. Or dumb''er''. Everyone else I've told was super awkward about it." Drongo shrugged. "I don't get what the big deal is for any relationship. I've probably never felt like that about someone. I think? Must be a super wacky feeling to turn into a cherry for," he said, tapping his beak and glancing at his blushing friend. The unicorn finally came back with a cup of lemonade with a straw sticking out of it. "Extreme apologies for the wait, We're... busy today," she said. "Finally," Drongo mumbled. "Thanks a bunch, looks delish." He spoke a bit quietly as she took Rain's empty basket and asked Drongo if he was finished with his half eaten meal. He shook his head no and she left. "You're taking that, aren't you?" Rain asked with an expression that seemed like this was a familiar situation. Drongo nodded. "Of course I am, never leave a meal behind," he cawed. "Not sure why other people don't take all their food with them? That's the closest thing to stealing in this type of store." Rain shrugged. "Guess they all think they're too full." Drongo laughed. "Whatever. If you wanna pay go ahead, but don't leave food behind." -- nya im going to sleep ill finish this section tomorrow Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Slice of Life) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Enigmew) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted)